When the Time is Right, We Will all reunite! Prologue. Revised.
by Mika Aniko and Ayumi
Summary: Tai and the others got seperated when they hit High school, but a surprise reunion happens when... Read and Review...yeah please review it. This will evenutually become a romance. Sorry about you not seeing the story, its fixed. This is a revised version


### When the Time is Right, We Will all reunite! Prologue

  
disclaimer: I don't own Digimon yadyadyada. Mika and any minor characters are creations by me!   
  
Author's Note: This is revised! I finally figured out how to put Cody and some surprise revisits in this and it will be easier to do the second fic. All my fanfics Mimi has returned from New York. This will begin when the digi-destineds are...   
Joe: 16   
Sora, Tai, Matt and Mika(my creation): 15   
Mimi and Izzy:14   
Yolei: 13   
TK, Kari and Davis: 12 Sorry I can't fit Cody anywhere in the first few but later he will appear!   
In the Main parts of the story:   
Joe:19   
Sora, Tai, Matt and Mika: 18   
Mimi and Izzy: 14   
Yolei: 16   
TK, Kari and Davis: 15   
Cody: 12   
I know the beginning sounds funny...this will eventually turn into a romance... (Warning...: This is a fanfic for couples of Tai and Sora, Mimi and Joe, TK and Kari(Already minor Davis when he tries to get Kari) and possibly Izzy and Yolei[its not sick their age difference is only 1 year!] and Matt and Mika[Hey we don't want to leave Matt out! So I gave him my creation{which is me!}]You have been warned! Read at your own risk)Now lets go! 

* * *

"And the winner of male athlete of the year is.....Taichi Kamiya!" said the principal. Everyone clapped for Tai as his received his award. "Good job Tai!" said Sora "And the winner for female athlete of the year is....Sora Takenouchi!" announced the principal "Congrats to you too." Tai said as Sora went up and received the reward. "And the winner of the music award is....Matt Ishida!" annouced the principal(A/N: Why aren't I surprised? ^_^) "Good job! You always beat me in the music marks even if I know how to play more instruments then you!" congratulated Mika "Ha! I'm in a rock band you know!" teased Matt as he received his award. "And the art award goes to....Mika Sakiwa!" annouced principal "Atleast I got an award!" said Mika as she received her award. "Would all the award winners please go to the podium please!" said the principal All the recipients went to the podium and everyone clapped and cheered. "Its time to say goodbye to all our Form 3 students as they go on to Senior High School." said the principal "We wish you all good luck!" 

By now all the people were about to cry. Its time for the digi-destineds to part apart, although Sora and Mika are going to the same high school, Tai and Matt are going to the same high school. But there is a after ceremony party for all the graduates without parents! (^_^) They would wait until all the parents left and they would start the dance. By now the "kids" are going wild. Some people would cherish this moment as they part with their friends from Junior High and possibly they already know each other since Elementry. Sora would dance with Tai and Mika would dance with Matt until they leave each other for High school. High School is busy so they wouldn't be contacting each other much. Its sad to see each other leave... When the last dance was here, Sora gripped Tai hardy as if she would let him go for anything. The song was a slow one. The song ended and it was time to say goodbye... 

"Tai....*gulp* Imgoingtomissyou!" she cried and hugged her best friend that was with her for atleast 7 years. It was saddening....after seven years of close friendship...it was time they part... "Bye Sora..." Tai whispered softly into her ear. Matt and Mika was looking from the side. "Thats sad...they finally have to say goodbye...Don't worried I'll take care of Sora..." gulped Mika "Yeah for me its Tai..." gulped Matt The two friends hugged each other. They were close too even if their friendship was only 3 years. "Bye...I'm gonna miss you...keep up the music." whispered Mika "You too...keep up the flute...I loved it." whispered Matt "Hey guys its 12:00am Time to go home...Hey cheer up! We have a summer in front of us...We can meet each other everyday if we want and even every minute! Its too early to say goodbye!" said Tai acting cheerfully Obviously he was trying to cheer everyone up...not a good job though..."Oh well see ya tomorrow!" said Tai "Yeah tomorrow!" said Sora, Mika and Matt.... ~When the time is right, we will all reunite!~

"Thinking of that day huh?" asked a voice... "Yeah...." said someone...in his thought. "Come on Tai! We might see Sora and Mika again . After all this camp trip is for chosen schools to go to. We might even see Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and everyone. I heard that TK is coming too..." said Matt "Yeah they are Davis TK, Kari and Yolei are coming. Cody is definatly coming since his school started it." said Tai. "This will be great. Like the camp trip we had when we were 11." said Matt "Yeah thats when we first went to the digi-world." Tai took out a little locket with a picture of him and Agumon and Matt took a locket with a picture of him and Gabumon. Every digi-destineds have a locket that looks like their crest(the newbies have both of their crests) and a picture of them and their digimon. "Come on Tai we're almost there!" said Matt. 

They reached the camp ground. They saw a lot of people and different schools, but not Sora and Mika's high school. "Maybe they're not coming after all." sighed Tai "TAI! MATT!" screamed someone They turned around. It was...."IZZY!" screamed Tai and Matt "Mimi's here too. She is in the same school as me." said Izzy "Hey Mimi over here! Its Tai and Matt!" yelled Izzy "Tai and Matt?" wondered Mimi and she rushed towards the boys. She hugged the both of them like choking them. 

"Agh...Mimi...stop...choking...us!" said Tai and Matt "Hey what dorm are you in? I heard that they are spliting up the schools so that people from one school can meet another person from another." asked Mimi "Lets see... dorm #12. " said Tai "Hey thats our Dorm!" said Mimi "Cool!" exclaimed Matt "So we're in the same dorm? Whaoo!" said Izzy "We're going to have so much to talk about! Hey do you guys know if Sora and Mika are coming?" asked Mimi "No...we don't. All we know is that TK, Davis, Kari, Cody and Yolei are coming." said Tai "O...Is Joe coming?" asked Mimi shakingly "Dun..." Tai started when "HEY TAI, MATT, IZZY, MIMI! YOUR ALL HERE I'M SOO HAPPY!!!" screamed an unknown but familiar voice They turned around and to their surprise..."JOE!!!" Mimi screamed and ran towards him with everyone following "Joe! I haven't seen you in a long time." said everyone "Yeah...Hey I'm looking for Dorm #12? Anyone seen it?" asked Joe "Thats our dorm!" everyone exclaimed and it made Joe jumped. You mean that we are in the same dorm just like 6 years ago?" Joe asked "Yup." everyone replied happily "All right everyone find your dorms and meet new friends and your camp superviser!" announced the director of the camp. "Com'on lets find our dorm!" suggested Tai "Thats a good plan, I like that plan a lot(hehe remember...^_^)" said Joe 

They still didn't found the dorm after an hour of circling the campsite by our "good old" leader Tai. "Man I can't believe it's an hour already and we still didn't find the dorm yet!" yelled Matt "Well why don't you try Mr. SmartAss!" hissed Tai and then a voice butted in. "Um if your looking for Dorm 12...its right in front of you...." "Thanks...HUH???" Tai turned around and started to thank the person when.."SORA!!!!MIKA!!! YOU GUYS ARE HERE???"

  
Well what do ya think? I revised it so I cand put Cody in and make some surprise visits to minor characters, Like it? Review it please??? This will determin if the next one is gonna be out or not. Oh ya... sorry for the overuse of caps. Well until next time(if there is a next time...) Bye!


End file.
